There are many industries in which the security of defined spaces is critical to operational safety. In the aviation industry, for example, aircraft and grounds personnel are required to perform inspections of aircraft in and about areas that could be susceptible to tampering prior to dispatch of the aircraft.
One existing method for determining whether a secure area has been inappropriately accessed is by human inspection of the area. Such human inspections are time consuming and can result in missed areas (i.e., unintended “human error”). Another downside of human inspections is that the individuals performing the searches could be prone to getting injured, especially when attempting to inspect areas that have accessibility challenges.
Another existing method for inspecting secure areas involves the placement of wired cameras for video monitoring of the area. However, particularly in the case of aircraft, such continuous monitoring and data transmission systems require large amounts of bandwidth and power while operational, and therefore burden the aircraft's network infrastructure. Such prior art systems also require a significant outlay of labor to be properly installed.
Thus, it is desirable to have an improved system and method for detecting and reporting access to a monitored space.